


Knowing

by sunshinesray



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesray/pseuds/sunshinesray
Summary: [Written: May 14, 2016]
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	Knowing

The saddest part of knowing better is knowing that you don't deserve better  
That when the most amazing thing comes straight into your your face  
You can't see it because you've already been blind your whole life  
That when all the world is trying to say that you also deserve a shot at happiness  
You don't listen because you've already decided that all good things must come to an end  
So why even begin and then get hurt  
Isn't it better to know that and not feel at all  
than to feel and not forget


End file.
